In recent years, climate awareness and the cost of energy has increased to the point that many consumers have begun to install renewable energy generation systems at both residential and non-residential locations. Solar photovoltaic (PV) systems, for example, have become relatively popular. Often, the PV systems will be “grid-tied,” in that it is connected to the utility-maintained electrical system (i.e., “the greater grid”). In many ways, this can be a benefit to the greater grid and/or the consumer. However, this can also pose technological and/or safety challenges, for example, when the output of the PV systems becomes greater than that desired by the greater grid.